


It Started With A Kiss

by mkj



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doesnt want to be bothered goddamnit, Clary is acting weird, Confused Raph who secretly... maybe... liked it....., Isabelle and Simon are supportive friends, M/M, Magnus: the dad of all dads "come freely my sons" lol okay he doesn't say this at least not out loud, Simon is a huge dork who is forced to revaluate his life decisions, maybe also likes a certain vamp idk...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkj/pseuds/mkj
Summary: "I don't know how this is going to work.""I don't know either," Simon confessed with a long face, furrowed eyebrows,  "But really... I don't think I can bejustyour errand boy anymore. I don't want to be."





	1. Chapter 1

I kissed him. Grabbed the sides of his jacket and pulled him in for a curt, yet hefty smooch, enough to make the sound of two lips smacking together in my room. Raphael had been giving me that death stare again, scolding me about work hours and duties, complaining that I was _playing_ too much with the shadow hunters, _again_. Seriously sounded like a jealous boyfriend, the way he tried to dictate my every move. I only closed the distance, did something which people would say was a long time coming, I think I was the first vamp to successfully shut this man up and live 30 seconds to tell the tale.

What have I done?

As soon as we disconnected, I immediately looked down, breathing heavily. A wade of spit still connecting our lips had vanquished once we both wiped our mouths. I knew he was staring at me behind his arm, his penetrative gaze forcing me uneasy. As soon as he opened his mouth, letting out a sharp intake of breath, I knew I was done for. 

Suddenly I didn’t want to hear it. Suddenly I regretted every single thing I’ve ever done in my life. So instead of facing up to it like the strong independent college boy I hoped to be, I ran as fast as I could. I ran into the dark cold streets in only my home clothes, ignoring my name being called.

I ran for answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus did not expect any visitors tonight though such a thought seemed laughable every time he said it out loud. Though moments like this, between Alec, wrapped against each others warmth, with his hand softly running against his silky brown hair as he slept, the warlock was very tempted to make it happen so nobody would ever disturb them.

On the other hand, Alec had his family. And with Valentine still creating havoc, with a new conflict arising almost everyday, surely such a thought was dangerous to even think it. If he had actually disappeared off the face of the planet, consequently their world would be doomed.

When he heard a knock to the front door, he contemplated staying low, pretend he wasn’t there, continue with his reading while spooning his boyfriend. However, when the knocks seemed not to let up, Magnus thought against his judgement and forced himself out of bed; making sure he didn’t wake up his boyfriend. With a short jolt, Alec had rolled to the side, Magnus had to resist the urge to snicker. Tossing a blanket over him, pressing a soft kiss to his temple and... oh right, the door!

By the time he got to the door, the knocks had turned to silent beats. As he opened it, his eyes immediately fell to Simon Lewis who was now leaning against the door frame, looking off into the distance, seemingly in thought. Magnus had watched him for another few seconds, before a small welcoming smile appeared on his face, “Why, my favorite downworlder, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?” He asked, his hand raising up as he marveled over his appearance. The smile slipped off his face once Simon looked at him, he could sense something was wrong; remnants of red were pronounced on his face.

Pushing the door further open, Simon walked inside, followed by the old warlock more slowly after closing the door. 

He.... didn’t know where else to go. Raphael had been to his house, probably still waiting for him. The Hotel wasn’t safe. He thought about Clary, and knew that would probably be the first place _he_ checked before staking him in cold blood. The thought pushed a shiver down his spine.

“Magnus, I did something bad” said Simon, turning around to look at him. He had a couple of hours to contemplate his past action, every minute, every second made him regret his decision further. Once more, however, the feel of his lips on his skin...the fact _he_ didn’t move away, almost like an indication that he liked him (too), “Really bad”

What had happened to the young vamp? Did he get into another fight with Raphael? Could he be hurt, poisoned? Perhaps it had something to do with Clary, he never saw Simon so worked up unless it was about Clary, or controlling his powers, “I’m sorry, but I won't be able to help you if you do not tell me what happened.” Magnus offered. Simon fell silent again.

“Please Magnus” Simon said to him, “Trust me, you don’t want to know. Can... Can I stay here for the day?.” Or for a week, or a month, or as long a time he needed for Raphael to forget everything that happened, his existence. The thought had made him more sad when he thought about it.

Magnus paused, nodded. It wasn’t like him to turn down his children in their time of crisis, “You know where the spare bedroom is. Ah, I’m ready to listen when you’re ready to talk.” snapped the elder warlock gently, before turning around to return to his shadowhunter boyfriend, to peace. He wouldn’t force it out of him, not yet at least.

“I kissed Raphael.”

Blinking. Stopping in his tracks. Magnus turned around, his eyebrows furrowed, at the boy who seemed just as surprised to admit it out loud, closing his hand over his mouth, “G - G... Damnit, someone stop me!” yelled Simon in his mind and out loud.

After a long conversation, Magnus had put the young vampire to rest after whipping up a cup of cow’s blood (after Simon had warned about feeling dehydrated, probably from all those b-tears he cried, the poor boy) as well as an old bitter remedy to aid with stress. Simon practically had to force it down. As Magnus moved to walk out, flickering the lights down, he couldn’t help but glance within a dark room again, a smile moving over his face.

The reasons why _he_ could never leave anymore. He closed the door behind him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Magnus and Simon talk man-to-warlock. Raphael finally arrives.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry, silly me, I think I am hard at hearing.” Magnus countered, placing his hand to cover the side of his ear in an _exaggerated_ fashion/attempt to get Simon to reiterate his words. With a soft blush around his cheeks, (having actually fell for it), the vampire repeated his words of death.

“I kissed him. Kissed Raphael Santiago. Leader to our clan. Vamp who tried to kill me numerous times.” He seemed to be going through the words himself as he said it, the level of horror he felt increasing, “I kissed him, and now he’s probably out there trying to find and kill me.”

Magnus dropped his hands to his sides. He was both surprised, and amused by all of this. Oh how he wished to see how Raphael looked right bout now, “Come here, my boy.” Magnus asserted, walking around the couch and sitting down, beckoning him over. Slowly but surely, Simon wobbled towards the cushions and took a seat beside him, quietly. 

“I see.” Magnus continued after a short pause, “So, how did it _feel_?”

Leave it to Magnus to get right down to business. Simon barely looked at him, but said what he thought he felt.

“… Pretty good, actually. I mean it hurt at first when our teeth.. you know, clashed. But it was gone in seconds, the pain…, replaced by… just a feeling?” Simon didn’t remember whether Raphael kissed back, didn’t even remember how long they were in that position before. He just remembered moving back, Raphael’s eyes on him, enough to make him stop breathing. And then he was out of there, “I mean it was damn sexy now that I think about it. And really hot too. The temperature. Wait, that could be it! Perhaps it was the heat that rushed to my head. It makes so much sense now!”

“Good luck trying to explain that one.” Magnus echoed in amusement which forced Simon quiet again, “I mean, okay let’s start with the more harder questions. Samuel, do you like Raphael?” 

Simon looked at him.

“Okay… Have you ever thought about being with him, physically?”

This took Simon a few seconds to answer, “I mean, I have… thought about it, once or twice. He’s an attractive man, ok!” Really, he was just as confused about this entire mess more than the next person. Magnus had only nodded, which comforted him, “And cares about people, the clan… me too, maybe.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, he comes to my rescue when other people try to bully me. Sometimes he chastises me, about hanging too much with the shadow hunters, with Clary… it’s just some of the things he says, that makes me feel like he actually does care.” He could also just be filling his shoes as the leader of the clan, but really nobody had ever defended him the way Raphael did. He was a good cook (apparently), nice when he wanted to be; Simon had seen it first hand, the way he was around his own mother despite having subtly threatening her life months ago, “We were arguing in my room again, he had wanted me back in the hotel, I refused. Things haven’t been going well at home, and I felt like my absence had a lot to do with it. He told me that nobody cares or understands more than they do. That the shadowhunters have been constantly using me for their own gain. I mean when Clary calls me, I usually pick up on the first ring, but when I call her… it’s like she’s no where to be found. But…. no, we’re friends. I didn’t like him talking that way about her. I grabbed him by the shirt, he smirked, said that I was way out of my mind if I thought I’d win this. We tousled back and forth a bit, before I was thrown against the mirror.

“He was so close to me, to the point I can feel his breath over my lips. Something came over me, like some sort of rush, I… I wanted him.” Simon couldn’t believe he was telling this to Magnus, it was really new to him just as well, what he was saying, “S- So I pushed him away, hard, he was caught off guard, looked sort of angry and doubtful. Then I went for him, he held his hands up in a defensive motion like he was about to attack… I grabbed his jacket again.” He balled his fists tightly, like the warmth was still on him, “He was caught off guard, he was expecting me to do something. And I pulled him in.”

“Was there tongue-play?”

“ _Magnus._ ”

“Right, sorry, go on.”

Simon shook his head, “That’s about it. After I realized what I did, I left. I needed sometime to think, And the more time I had alone, the more I started to realized the extent of my actions....I probably don’t even have a place to return to anymore...” 

Magnus watched a slow red tear trickle across Simon’s face; suddenly feeling very sorrowful. He felt for the man in incredible ways, more than he would ever know. He wanted to protect him. When he moved his hand to touch his shoulder, Simon had slid back into his arms, limp. 

The idiot had overexerted himself and once more, forgot to feed.

“Oh, what a pickle you have gotten yourself into.” Magnus had said, holding the boy tightly, cradling him back and forth out of comfort, “While your fears are quite valid, no matter what, my dear Samuel, always remember you have a place to come too.”

After forcing down some cow blood Magnus had lying around, Simon had fallen asleep quickly after he was given something to combat his stress and fatigue. Surely he would be out of it for a while.

***

About two hours later, a knock to the door made Magnus look up from the couch having resumed his reading, “Come in” he announced. The doors opened quickly and a figure walked into the room. Magnus didn’t look up from his book, “I’ve been expecting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think by the 'I probably don't have a place to go too anymore' is Simon's way of admitting that he doesn't see his mom's place as his home anymore. But don't you worry Simon, Magnus will always have you covered!


	4. Chapter 4

Raphael had been looking for the young vamp _everywhere._

He first called Isabelle to see whether he was potentially hiding out at the institution, and if he was, ‘then tell him to bring his idiot pompis outside.’

‘He’s not here’ replied the young shadowhunter, ‘Something happened between you two again?’

‘Nah, just tell him I’m looking for him’

He later visited the werewolf den, came up empty. He almost got jumped by a pile of mangy mutts (not that they were worth any of his time), and left quickly. Not before telling the leader of the pack, also Simon’s close friend, that if he saw the young vamp then tell him to answer his _goddamn_ phone. That he wasn’t angry but every second counted. Luke had agreed halfheartedly.

He visited the Fairchild’s residence (and caught a trace of a certain blondie’s backside), each and every one of his supposed past band mates, any and every past associations. The bars, the clubs, the alleyways. His fellow vamps had also came up empty, it was like he disappeared off the face of the planet. Once more, he couldn’t even sense him. He knew that Simon hadn't fed yet, looked down more than usual, left his drinking thermos at home. Was he in trouble? Did Valentine take him again? The thought alone caused him to turn bitter, tried to disguise his fangs as a couple unknowingly walked passed him, ‘Damnit idiota, what are you doing?”

It was when he was walking towards Simon’s house _again_ , texting him for about the seventeenth time, that his attention was finally taken away when he had almost stomped on a fairly calm-collected kitten. He stumbled forward, barely missing him by an inch, and turned around; the stray animal swayed with a familiar body motion, turned back around to look at the older vampire with its piercing honey eyes. It then turned around and vanished into the dark night.

“….” Magnus, thought Raphael. This was getting just a little too annoying, he thought to himself with a sigh, ran his hand through his hair. Then he was gone.

***

Magnus stood up from where he was situated on the couch, plopping his book on his desk after saving the page. ‘Interesting’ thought Magnus, his eyes tracing the figure of the other man in the room who was standing there stone-faced, ‘He seems anxious, this will be fun…’

“Where is he?” demanded Raphael, looking around the room. Different arrangement, no surprise.

“Where is who?” questioned Magnus, resisted the urge to chuckle when Raphael glared at him, “Oh him? Yes, I might know where he is, but what will you do if I tell you?”

“Let me see him” brushed off the vampire, he wanted to see if he was okay, before hitting him over the head of course.

Magnus simply hummed, amused at the entire ordeal, “Why don’t we have a small chat over some wine?” He proposed, snapping his fingers; instantly a glass had appeared on the table, again he snapped and a bottle appeared right beside it. He cracked it open and poured the room-temp substance within the tall glass.

Raphael was not amused. Far from it. Even more so when he heard a door open, turned around in anticipation and saw a certain shadowhunter clad in only his boxers walk out of a room, calling for Magnus softly. Alec blinked at the other party, Raphael turned his gaze away rolling his eyes. Seeing two bare shadowhunters in one night, how unpleasant. Enough.

“What is he doing here?” blinked Alec, in confusion and complete unawareness, “Do you know what time it is?”

“I’m a vampire, genius.” 

“Yes, but he’s not.” announced Alec, pointing to the sudden bubbly warlock who had whipped up yet another glass for his lover, “What do you want from him, vampire?”

Magnus cut him off, the amusement evident in his voice, “Oh my love, do not worry about him. He’s just worried about his little boyfriend who had wandered from his hands.” He passed Alec a drink as he walked over, “But don’t worry, he won’t be here _long_.”

“Where is he?” reiterated Raphael once again, his patience already wearing thin several hours ago.

Magnus placed the cup to his lips, drank most of the substance, “I want to know first, what you will do when I show you.”

“I’ll kill him” replied the vampire, simply, easily. Alec glared piercingly at him.

“Hm, I’m not convinced.” hummed Magnus, swaying back and forth, “Perhaps you should leave and I’ll tell him you visited?” Alec turned to him in curiosity, Magnus held up his hand in a way to say ‘don’t ask’ (just yet).

“I’m not leaving until I see him.” Raphael replied eyeing Alec's reaction before he turned back to Magnus.

“Alright, well answer me this, my dear vampire friend.” Magnus replied, after a moment, having gulped the entire drink in one go. Alec had set his own down on the table after taking a small sip and wincing at it, “And I say this as a party who is aware of what occurred between you two, but why are you so upset?”

Raphael shifted his legs, furrowed his eyebrow, resisted the idea, “You don’t know what I had to go through, finding him.” 

“That it?” asked Magnus.

Raphael eyed Alec, who was looking between them, wondering what was going on, “I can barely sense him as it is.” Magnus must have done something, “As a leader of the pack, I want to see if he’s unharmed.”

Magnus rose an eyebrow with a broad smile on his face. It annoyed the hell out of him.

“…I don’t understand why he ran away.” confessed Raphael, finally, as he saw no other way.

“Ah, now you speak the truth~” sang Magnus, quite amused by his frustrations. He rolled his fingers around, before pointing to a door at the side which suddenly opened. Raphael immediately stormed towards it when given the okay, “And for people who speak the truth, I shall award them.”

Raphael stood by the door, about to give the young vampire a piece of his mind for leaving so abruptly. They hadn’t even finished their conversations damnit. But the curses, obscenities, words died in his throat as soon as his eyes fell upon pale, half-bare, unconscious body.

“What did you do to him?” Growled the suddenly very-pissed off vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One cliffhanger over another. By the way, thank you all for commenting! It really makes me happy and motivated to see them. I will reply to each one when I have the chance!


	5. Chapter 5

When the typical young bloodfeeder was usually asleep, they would keep their hands crossed against their chest. Instead, Simon was laying on the flat bed, both hands raised above his head, eyes slightly open, lifeless (with distinct discoloration around his lids and red scorching around them). His paleness was typical, the slight green/purple spots around his face were not. He was also not waking up as much as Raphael tried to rouse him, shake him, call his name(and every swear word in the Spanish dictionary).

He was out-cold, he was vulnerable, and someone did this to him.

Raphael wanted blood.

Magnus watched the encounter from the doorway, resisting the urge to smile at Raphael at his bedside. Despite what anyone said, Raphael could be a really big softy when it came to the people he cared about.

"What happened?" repeated the vampire. His attention stayed on the unconscious boy in front of him, wondering how long he had been like this for.

"He accidentally drank one of my potions" Magnus lied through his teeth, Raphael turned his head to stare at him, pupils flashing, "Should have seen him, dropped to the floor almost instantly, my poor boy. Well actually it was sort of funny." Raphael growled once again in warning.

"Magnus..." Alec mumbled from beside his boyfriend, secretly worried. He had seen how protective Raphael had been of Simon from the day he turned, despite only using him to entrap Camille (and failing miserably). He knew vampires protected their young, their family, seeing Raphael in this state was enough to know what will happen if Magnus pushed him any further.

"Do not worry, my dear Alexander, he will not hurt me, I know." replied Magnus, didn't even attempt to whisper as the older vampire would probably hear them anyway. He then turned back to Raphael who was still seething with rage, "It's not my fault. He was the one who barged in here, quite upset. I was simply doing my own work, training as usual." The shadowhunter raised an eyebrow at this, "I listened to him as he spoke, as he cried." His eyes fell back on Raphael who suddenly looked like he was burned with a white light. Magnus started to feel bad for the other downworlder, afterall, it probably wasn't _only_ confusing for the younger one, "He begged me to let him stay here, that the vampires were going to turn their back on him."

"Never" Raphael hissed immediately, as if such a thought was intolerable.

"Oh, but hasn't it happened before?" Silence. That was a different time; Simon had betrayed them and Raphael was acting on his duties, "He was scared you were going to hate him, that you already did. Saw the potion and mistook it for wine."

 _Idiot_ , thought Raphael. This wouldn't have happened if the damn boy picked up his phone. Why had he done it in the first place if he was just going to run away? 'Oh right, because it's him' The boy who mostly ran on instinct even when he was human apparently as he was reminded of those random stories Simon would tell him during training or another. Or when Raphael was trying to convince the young vampire why he should leave the shadowhunters alone, followed by Simon’s reiterations of his childhood memories with the red-headed girl and how that _wasn’t an option_. Despite how many times Raphael told him to 'shut the fuck up,' "You're lying, aren't you? He doesn't drink wine." At least not at Magnus's house, unless he had a sample of bloody mary lying around, but ever since he turned there seemed to be slight trauma whenever someone offered him a unidentifiable drink. And he could smell no alcohol traces around his mouth, which meant this potion or whatever Magnus fed him did not smell like alcohol, so either Simon was actually doing much more poorly at training or Magnus was screwing around.

"Well there's a first time for everything, you would know that better than anyone." Countered Magnus with a smirk. Raphael fell silent, glared in his direction. Alec blinked in confusion and before he could ask what was going on, Raphael cut him off.

"Reverse it, now."

"Aha, now we're at the right demands." Magnus chirped in amusement, walked further within the room. He placed his wine glass down on the desk before strolling over to Simon, “I waited for you since I thought he could use the sleep.” Lightly tapping him over the head, before sloshing his hands back and forth, announcing words that nobody seemed to understand, but him.

"VidhUtanidra a paJca kṣaṇaḥ, hah!"

A red light shun in the room, forcing Raphael to turn away. When it was gone, all three looked back at Simon whose color was beginning to come back to his face, showing that he was indeed gaining control of his body. But a few seconds later, Magnus's expression slipped, replaced by obvious concern, "Oh no...Something is wrong, he should have woken up immediately."

Raphael was staring at him detested, but mostly at Simon. He shouldn't have ran out like that, goddamnit. He grabbed and tried to shake Simon awake, "Dios Simon, get the fuck up or I swear I will kill you myself!"

"Raphael, please" whispered Magnus shakily, moving his hand over his shoulder, "This is dangerous."

"Fucking hell!" squabbled Raphael, who had let go of Simon's flimsy body which fell back against the bed, his hands grabbing the sides of his own head while turning around in frustration. Magnus continued to rub his shoulders comfortingly, glancing at Alec who had turned and walked away, probably to give them privacy, but staying close just in case.

"There is a way, I believe, to wake him up." Magnus said, "I've heard that vampire venom is very good in cases like this."

Raphael raised his head to look up at him then at Simon, Bite him? He had never touched Simon like that before or any of his clan members for that matter unless they posed a threat. If it meant he would heal faster, that he would wake up then-

"I mean, there is another way." Magnus tried to hide a grin as Raphael looked at him, moved forward to grip Simon by his face, by his cheeks, forcing his mouth open, "A kiss would be enough. Mere saliva will work just as well."

Raphael blinked at this questionably, wondering what Magnus was on about, “I think I’ll bite him, thanks.” His voice was monotone.

“Oh, but my dear Rafa. Bites (and venom) leave marks.” Magnus interrupted, finding this quite fun indeed, “And this way, Simon doesn’t even have to know. I mean, you’ve done _it_ before, haven’t you?” Raphael was glaring at him, before his eyes moved back to Simon’s face, “Or could it be-”

“Alright, alright, I’ll do it if you stop talking” Raphael said in annoyance, beckoning him away. Magnus blinked in surprise at this, he didn’t actually think he’d agree so fast or at all, “But go away. I don’t like your face.”

"As you wish" Magnus told him, leaving the room and closing the door. Despite Raphael's pleads to leave them alone, Magnus had drawn a small portal to look in, to make sure everything went well and he didn’t have to intervene. He watched while Raphael seemed to think hard for another minute, looking back and forth between himself and Simon. Then he saw him lean in, and the parent inside him was screaming. Alec seemed shocked and dismayed. What were they doing in Magnus’s house? 

Raphael was so close, simply inches away from the younger vampires mouth. 

Suddenly brown eyes cracked open slowly, noting a distinct (blurry) shadow in front of his face. Simon felt surprisingly good; he knew in the back of his mind there was something he was forgetting... but eh... a moment of bliss would be good for him. Until long fangs seemed to register in his mind and lifeless black pupils so close to his face. The two vampires blinked at each other.

He screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "VidhUtanidra a paJca kṣaṇaḥ" = (Awaken in five minutes)
> 
> magnus is so sneaky hehe


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uploaded chapter 5 and 6 on the same day so make sure you read that one

"Please don't kill me!" pleaded the young vampire. He sat up quickly, knocking his head against Raphael's forehead, forcing the other back with a groan while Simon held his own with both hands. He crawled back towards the bed frame in defensive mode, staring at him. It was so easy for Raphael to get to his place of rest and snap his neck, such a thought did not do good for his anxiety.

He remembered now, everything that transpired between them. The kiss of the man who was now in front of him, glaring at him in disapproval, "I swear it was just an accident!"

Raphael didn't seem too pleased with him, not surprisingly, "You little-" He tried to grab a hold of the other who suddenly turned and darted to the other side of the bed, far away from his clawed grip, making a quick circle towards the door; the locked door, which didn't seem to open even with his vampire powers.

Outside, they could hear the cackle of a certain warlock.

Goddamnit Magnus, you tricked me! Simon turned around slowly, gulped as the man who was suddenly in front of him in a flash crept closer, hands to his sides, looking at him with _those eyes_. Simon really liked those eyes.

Goddamnit Simon.

"Idiota" Raphael sighed, Simon stared widely at him, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Raphael deserved an answer of course. Nobody liked a kiss without context, especially said leader who often looked at him like some revolting breakfast.

Good job Simon, "It was, well, the heat of the moment! Okay, like I don't usually do that. But I was nervous and you were just so close like you always are and you wouldn't be quiet and I wanted you to-"

A flash of cold air passed him as Raphael slammed both arms against each side, entrapping him between the door frame, not like he was going anywhere. Simon jumped, tensed, "I'm not talking about that." He growled in annoyance, Simon was confused, "I'm talking about the potion you drank."

"O... Oh, that? Well I needed to take my mind off things you know, I had a lot... going on up there." He placed his hands against Raphael's chest to push him away, to warn him that maybe he was a little too close, dropped them when Raphael looked down at them and then him, okay... so no touch, "I didn't know what you'd do..."

Raphael stared at him for a long time. Simon was a weird question mark to him, a weird question mark who overthought things, talked a lot, who really didn't know when to shut up. He sighed, dropped his hands to his sides. Simon's eyes were closed, every second putting another ton weight on his growing anxiety. Then Raphael spoke; which made Simon blink his eyes open in surprise, jaw dropping a little more.

"It was just a kiss, Simon."

"Wait.... you mean, you're not angry?"

"Oh I'm angry" replied the older vampire. Simon felt a hand on his cheek, pushing his head to one side aggressively, retracting back like an automative reflective response as he looked at Raphael in surprise, "That's for making me look all over for you, stupid" He sighed, Simon blinked at him, "I was wondering why I couldn't find you, should have known it'd be warlock magic."

"... So you're not mad?" repeated Simon again in suspicion, "And... I could come back?"

"You were never barred amigo, just stupid. Really really stupid." Simon couldn't refute that, instead a wide goofy smile appeared on his face which made Raphael roll his eyes, "Now let's get out of here before the sun comes up, to the _hotel_ " He stressed. Raphael had told his mother that Simon was going to stay over at his place for the rest of practice after she came in with a glass of milk and cookies and seemed upset and annoyed that Simon was no longer there (he drank the milk out of courtesy even though it tasted like shit... R: but seriously, you still eat milk and cookies in your adult years, 'monkey'? S: Shut up Raphael!). 

 

"Okay..." Simon agreed, finally. At least he wasn't arguing like he usually did.

"Good, now go put a shirt on."

Huh? Simon thought, looking at him like he was insane then back down to his semi-bare body. His face contorted, looking around for his clothes, ran for the bed frame to grab his shirt as soon as it was pointed out to him. Raphael rolled his eyes once again, hard, "And for the record, never drink anything lying around in Magnus's place. That man leaves rat poison around for goodness sakes."

"Hm?" Simon asked in confusion, before realization dawned him as he placed his shirt on, "Magnus gave me the potion though, he said it would help me relax, take my mind off... things. And it did." He smiled comfortingly, despite the fact it made him want to puke the first couple of seconds.

"....."

"..... Raphael?"

***

Magnus was currently sitting on the couch with Alec at his side, hands tight around each others shoulders and waists. They had finally decided to give the two privacy as soon as Simon awakened, believing his powers were no longer necessary (aside from locking the door, that is). But he knew Raphael wouldn't do anything, and Simon... well, like he could in that state.

"You really have to learn how to stay out of it" He heard Alec's scolding beside him. Magnus blinked, chuckled at his boyfriend's implications.

"Oh, but I hate to see them like this. I just made the process go faster." As Alec opened his mouth to retort, Magnus spoke over him with an exaggerated sigh, "But fiiine, I promise I'll be more _honest_ from now on."

Alec smiled, kissed him over the side of his hair causing Magnus to giggle in return and hold him tightly. Oh, how he loved him. If only those two weren't so oblivious towards eachothers feelings, then ....

"Magnus, perhaps we shoul-"

 **"YOU GODDAMN WARLOCK!"** The loud roar caused the two to jump from where they were, turned to the bedroom in question where the sound came from.

"Hey Alexander, what do you think about taking a trip to Agra? Yes? Right, let's go!"

"Huh?"

Suffice to say, as the two disappeared through the portal, Raphael and a slightly exhausted Simon were finally let out from the room. The two blinked down at the table where a bottle of Strega and a note scribbled down sat, 'On vacation starting now, goodluck both of you xoxoxxx ;)' 

Raphael ripped the note to shreds, Simon took the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still more to come, thank you so much for the heartfelt reviews!!!! you guys are amazing and so nice


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raphael isn't in this chapter again, but Simon thinks about it A LOT. Simon and Isabelle have a heart-to-heart. Clary watches on confused (and maybe a little bit heartbroken, but why?)

Simon was walking towards Clary's house after having received a call from the goddess herself asking for his company [the shadowhunters + a certain lovesick warlock were planning a get together at Hunter's Moon and wanted the young vampire to join.] He didn’t have anything to do today, so why not? Clary would be there, plus he actually quite appreciated the distraction.

After hanging up, his eyes wandered around the missed call section of his phone _again_. Raphael hadn't mentioned _the situation_ after they went back to the hotel the other week, so why should he? Of course, there was still some bellyaching and an eccentric glare which soon passed when Simon had asked permission to go out with Clary (Raphael was surprisingly lenient and let him go quite quickly, insisting he visit his mother as well since she was pretty upset with him for disappearing the other night. Simon had done just that almost immediately, which is where he received a(nother) short guilt-tripped lecture, a hug and smooch to the cheek, and a bag of cookies [which apparently she thought Raphael liked]. He'll probably just hand it off to Clary since she always loved her mother's cooking.)

20 text messages. 9 calls. And 2 voicemessages. Since Simon and Raphael weren’t talking about it, this was the evidence that what happened that night was very much real. Simon listened to the voicemails and smiled and laughed at Raphael's increasingly annoyed and vicious tone, calling him an idiot in the same breath he asked where Simon was, insisting that he crawl out of whatever rock he hid in and appeared in front of him this instant if he didn't value his already undead life, that all he wanted to do was talk and make sure the young fledgling was ok "because I am the leader and dios Simon, pick up your fucking phone!"

He had seemed worried, despite the older vampire refusing to use such words. If Simon knew any better, he would probably say Raphael was embarrassed too. But hey, he barely lived through _that_ day so it would probably be much safer to keep those words to himself.

Plus the more time he spent thinking about it, the more he started thinking about him and the more he started thinking about him, the more he started thinking about what he did. And him. And argh!

Shaking his head out of it, he quickly raced towards Clary's apartment, lagged around so they could find her an appropriate outfit[She had looked at him with a smirk and said, "Oh, looking good yourself Si, raddled around Raphael's closet again, eh?"

"NO!!!..... Okay, yes, but he made me!”] before the two went to the bar where their friends already were. Alec and Magnus were playing pool to the side along with Jace who had immediately launched onto Clary as she entered the bar and planted a big one on her. Simon tried not to gag as he walked to the table to order some drinks, where he met an otherwise quite in character Isabelle who was looking at him the moment he walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"A chilled margarita please, for the lady in the back and a beer for me, thanks Mai." He smiled at Maia who had returned his greeting with a wink and set off to pour them their drinks. Simon tapped his fingers gently over the counter in wait, before turning to Isabelle who hadn't moved from her spot, "I've been getting better at drinking alcohol, not perfect, but better." He coughed in his hand as she moved one knee to fold over the other, "Nice necklace, by the way" he announced as he eyed the delicate trinket over her neck, adorned with large glistening seashells which were very much real.

"Thank you," She said, touching it out of habit, it must weigh a lot, "Alec got it for me from India" Simon turned his head around to look at the couple who were too busy in their own world [flirting] to really notice anyone else, before turning to her again when he felt a hand on him, "Nice jacket." She cooed, rubbing against his shoulders. He looked down at it and then at her, before a wide smile appeared on his face. Isabelle was always quite flirty like this so it wasn't a surprise nor was it unwanted.

"Why thank you" He nodded his head gracefully, adjusting his jacket closer to his neck collar, then fingergunning. And of course there was Simon, who tried, but failed miserably. Even so, it still made Isabelle laugh (probably fake) but that was a thumbs up in his books, "And you look gorgeous, like always."

Her smile grew wider if that were even possible before she turned around on her stool and eyed the rest of the team around the pool table. Clary turned her head to look at her, moved her hand up to wave, Isabelle nodded and lifted her cup, "So anything new with you?"

"Me? Nah." He shook his head, gave a grateful smile to Maia when she placed the drinks down in front of him. Seems like she was a little busy with a woman on the side which he soon identified as Gretel, also said woman who was currently glaring at him, not surprisingly given their past. Maia had insisted she was very cool when you got to meet her, but they knew that day would never come.

Apparently, she along with many others in the gang weren't exactly a fan of him even though he hung around their den with Luke almost every other day. Their loss, he was a fantastic person to be around! He was funny, he was cute,

"Narcissistic?" He could practically envision Raphael saying with that damned smirk on his face which Simon would just _love_ to wipe off. He shook his head, couldn't he have at least one hour without thinking about that sarcastic, rude, insensitive, attractive, protective, beautif-

"Simon?" He turned back to Isabelle who was tilting her head at him, he sent her a nervous laugh, "Have something on your mind?"

"Nah" He said quickly, picking up the drinks and turning around, "I'll just go and give this to-" He stopped in his tracks when he caught Clary and Jace in yet another liplock. Rolling his eyes, he placed the drinks back down on the counter, " Or she could come here."

He was still pretty wary of Jace despite them becoming 'buddies'. Though Jace probably just agreed to that to get on Clary's good side.

"What? Come on Simon, it's just a kiss?" He practically choked on his drink, looked at what seemed like a sheepish looking Isabelle. He looked up just in time to see Magnus finally look up at him, brightening and waving to him with his lips to his drink. Simon waved back with a nervous shrug.

"I know that, err, okay I'll go bring it to her." He did just that, walking over with the drink and placing it down on the edge of the table as it seemed she was too busy letting Jace show her how to play pool [even though she was actually pretty great at it].

"Um, do you guys want anything?" He asked the others who simply shrugged him off. He clapped his hands, nodded while walking slowly backwards, then turned back to the bar. Isabelle grinned and stood up, placing her drink down and walking flourishly towards him.

"I want some fresh air. Let's take a walk, yes?" He nodded, and the two walked towards the exit of the bar after warning their friends. Not that it really mattered as they seemed pretty busy with their lovers to care. Aside from Alec who gave him a warning glance, of course.

Simon felt much better when they got outside. Someone who entered the bar had brushed passed him without even a second glance. He was pretty used to it already, but it still threw him off his game, Simon even apologized when he shouldn’t have! 

Nonetheless, he had opened the door for her and she walked out first, and then him after Isabelle. The two walked away from the bar, the soft chill running against their bodies, he held the jacket closer to himself even though it wasn't necessary. Tried to ignore the frequent glances Isabelle were giving him.

They stopped at the nearby park, including a large field and a semi-empty playground with few adults hanging around. Isabelle walked into the shade and he followed her, stopped as she turned around with folded arms and leaned against the tree trunk.

"Okay, I'm just going to be honest with you and I would like a direct answer." He blinked, cocked his head to the side, "Are you and Raphael-"

"Oh my g-g- shit!" He hissed to the side, looked back at her and frowned with wide eyes, "You know!"

Who else knew? Did Clary know too? When she made that 'closet' comment, was she actually 'hinting' that she knew? Everytime Lily, Raphael’s right-hand vamp, sent him a semi-smirk, did she know too? 

"How'd you find out?" Wait, "Damnit Magnus!" He couldn't believe he would betray him... again! 

"Actually, it was Alec-"

Alec knew? How!?

"So it's true then, you and Raphael-"

"No" Simon insisted, if he was a normal human he would probably be sweating right about now, his heart beating so fast that he thought he would puke, "You got it all wrong!! We're not... It... It was just a fluke, a simple moment that's gone and done with. It was a mistake, I wasn't thinking straight. And I'd rather forget about it, please." Even though he remembered that moment almost every waking hour, the hand which tried to reach for his wrist, the feel of his lips, his title being called from the same mouth which was pressed against him previously. 

Idiot, fledgling, pendejo.

Simon. SIMON!

"Wait... _you_ kissed _him_?" She was blinking at him in surprise, failing to hide her excitement. Not that there was anything to be excited about!

"It was a mistake.. I just... It was-!" He was taken-off guard, he really didn't know what to say. Curse himself and curse Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, and curse Raphael 'if you weren't so great, I wouldn't have kissed you!' Simon, stop it, oh my g- fuck!

Isabelle's excitement soon turned to worry as she realized Simon was having an anxiety attack. She quickly moved to touch his cheeks, held them in her hands, smiled before placing two pecks on either side, "You're okay babe, I got you." She told him. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head in the crook of her neck, she held him back just as tightly.

"You know what the worst part is?" Simon asked her in a whisper, defeatedly. 

"What is it?" Isabelle asked, her hands gently patting him over the back. Even though Simon was a vampire and now very much immortal, his personality hasn't changed from the day she met him .And she was grateful for that because even as a mundane, he was actually quite the charmer. If he wasn't falling on his face, that is. Still does.

"Pretending that it didn't mean anything." He tried to pull himself away but she had a steady hold on him, "Pretending that when I look at him, I don't feel anything. That when he offers me his clothes, or tells me to 'be back before daylight' or says to call my mom and asks to talk to her too, that when he simply calls my name, I don't feel that…. feeling. And I only put a name on it a few days ago, I never realized..." He bent his head forward, let out a drowned breath, "I never realized that I liked him this much until I kissed him which itself was such a surprise to me. And I don't even know what to do now Isabelle, I-!"

"Don't fret baby, it's alright." Isabelle mumbled, backed off and placed another hand over his cheeks, rubbed her thumbs over them as a tid bit of red was seen in the corner of his eyes, "It's not the end of the world."

"Isn't it though?" Simon asked in a small voice, as it was still werewolf paradise and he knew that if the wrong person got a hold of this info... well, "What happens if he finds out? He already thinks this kiss was just... just nothing. What if he gets disgusted - doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"You keep saying, what if, what if! Simon, you have to talk to him about this-"

"NEVER-"

"You can't go on like this, though.” She insisted, cut him off when he opened his mouth again to retort, “Okay, I'm not Clary, so it's probably going to feel better if it comes from her since you trust her with your whole life. But I'm sure she'll say the same thing as I am going to right now. Simon, you need this. Look at you already, you're a mess.” He blinked, held his head up high, pretended what she was saying was offensive to him… when it was true, he was miserable, “Isn't it better for you to prepare for it now, instead of going with the flow, like the smooch? Which I'm pretty sure he didn’t mind, by the way, because you're not dead... well, completely." He had thought that too, Raphael could have easily gotten rid of him, and yet he was still acting like everything was normal. Gave him his jacket, touched him, called him an idiot twice today.

She rose an eyebrow as he took a step back, "...Thanks. I do trust you, by the way." She blinked, her cheeks turning rosy, smiled and punched him over the shoulder. He placed a hand over the sudden harsh yet fading tingling, smiled with his fangs, "And I really appreciate it. I do, I just.. I don't know whether it's the time. I mean I'm also trying to get a hang of this myself, how it happened, when it happened." At her confused look, he dipped his head slightly , "How I came to.. you know.. like him." She smirked, "I don't know, maybe it's just a... Maybe if I date… someone else, the feelings will disappear?"

"Tell him." Isabelle said quickly, waving him off, "Trust me." She seemed to know more than she led on, but even if she did she wasn't spilling. And that was fine for Simon, who was already oblivious and had like 100 things on his mind already. 

"So um, can we keep this conversation between ourselves?" He asked, she rolled her eyes and pinched his cheeks. She then took him by the hand and led him back to the bar slowly, the two simply enjoying the feel of the weather between their hair, their fingers, each others company. When they arrived back at the bar, Alec and Magnus were talking amongst themselves at the table, while Clary and Jace were enjoying their drinks on one stool. Clary watched them as she entered, opened her mouth to speak, but her eyes suddenly caught their interlocked hands. She suddenly felt something caught in her throat, ignoring Jace who placed another kiss to her temple.

"Hm, stripes or solids?" Isabelle asked Simon as she wandered over to the billiards table. SImon smiled, took off [Raphael’s] jacket and placed it over the nearby chair.

"Solids, but you're gonna have to teach me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I've been busy the past few days with exam, but here's hoping I continue with the day-to-day update! And for the people following my 'truth or dare' story, I'm almost done writing that too!


End file.
